one Ninja, two warrior, one flower
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: komplite dah... NagamasaXOichi ! enjoy ! * Fang Fang ditemukan mati dengan beberapa luka tembak dari pembaca*
1. one Warrior and One Ninja

**Di Req ama seseorang SW FF dengan Bahasa indo yang menceritakan soal perasaan Kunoichi ( ngalah gue ngalah… untung gue sabar ) terinspirasi dari sebuah Vid di You tube jadi inilah FFnya**

**Warning : DISINI SEMUA CHARANYA OOC BANGET ! SEMENTARA ITU AUTHORNYA GAJE, SOTOY, NGGAK NYAMBUNG, ANEH, NGAUR, DDL, IDUP LAGI ! belum lagi Silakan tekan tombol back atau close window dan kalau mau log out ajah sebelum ****MATA DAN OTAK ANDA TERKONTAMINASI oleh cerita ini!** ** just enjoy…**

Kunoichi diam sambil asik asik berdiri gaje di tanah subur disitu. Ia berkali kali menutup matanya sambil menarik napas panjang ketika melihat bunga mawar merah yang ada disitu. Warnanya mengingatkan seseorang yang pernah ia cintai sebelum akhirnya meninggal saat berperang dengan Leyatsu

" dasar bodoh.." lontar Kunoichi " DASAR YUKIMURA BODOH !" teriak Kunoichi lagi sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Ingatan ingatan Kunoichi tentang Yukimura pun ia mulai kenang. Saat itu, ia ingat saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu pokoknya dah**

Kunoichi berjalan sendirian, ia terlihat kesal.. sangat kesal setelah melihat seorang anak cewek berpakaian pink dari clan oda sedang bermain boneka ditemani seorang anak laki laki berpakaian biru dengan rambut pirang dari clan Azai tersenyum manis pada anak cewek itu. Ternyata boneka yang dipegang anak cewek itu adalah pemberian dari anak cowok itu…

Kunoichi hanya menarik napasnya dalam dalam. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan soal anak cewek yang memegang boneka itu. Padahal, Kunoichi sebenarnya juga menginginkan boneka seperti itu, tapi sayang… ia ninja, ia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain selain berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih…

" hey, Kunoichi !" teriak seorang anak laki laki

" hm…? tuan Yukimura ?" kata Kunoichi yang langsung berbalik kearah anak laki laki dengan yukata putih kemerah merahan **( celananye merah gitu )** " ada apa ?" Tanya Kunoichi pada tuannya

" hey, aku kira ini sudah waktunya istirahat ! kamu nggak mau main sama teman teman mu ?" Tanya Yukimura

" teman teman ku menganggap mataku aneh… mereka bilang juga… aku aneh…! Katanya aku bukan manusia !" kata Kunoichi

" huh ? masa mereka bilang kaya gitu…!" kata Yukimura sambil menatap Kunoichi dengan iba " oh ya, aku lupa Kunoichi ! ini aku belikan untukmu !" kata Yukimura sambil memberikan boneka yang mirip dengan boneka yang di pegang ama cewek dari clan oda tadi

Kunoichi yang kaget bercampur senang itu langsung tersenyum " ini untuk ku ?" Tanya Kunoichi

" ya, abisnya selama ini aku nggak tau mau kasih kamu apa ! karena selama ini kamu terus melindungi aku !" jelas Yukimura sambil tersenyum

Kunoichi langsung mengambil boneka itu dan tersenyum lebar banget dan langsung memeluk Yukimura " MAKASIH !" teriak Kunoichi

**End flashback**

Air mata Kunoichi bener bener deras **( sederas mimisan author kita )** ia tak menyangka kedatangannya yang sangat lambat itu membuat Yukimura.. orang yang ia sayangi itu meninggal di tangan Leyatsu yang ******** **( lagi puasa Authornya )** kemudian tiba tiba dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

" HEY ! KUNOICHI !"

Kunoichi dengan cepat langsung berbalik kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu. Ia melihat seorang anak cowok berumur 19 tahun sedang menatap dirinya dan kemudian anak cowok itu mengucapkan Sesuatu

" hey, ayo kita pergi ke pertempuran selanjutnya !"

Kunoichi yang mendengar itu langsung menghapus air matanya dan kemudian berdiri dan berlari mengikuti Yukimura dengan senyuman dibibirnya karena sangat senang karena dia bisa bersama sama dengan Yukimura lagi…

Sementara itu, tubuh Kunoichi tertidur panjang bersama Yukimura untuk selama lama lama lama lama lama **( 'lama'nya panjang amat )** lamanya

**End Buat Chap satu**

**Neh FF gaje abis… **


	2. one Warrior and One Flower

Jiah,… akhirnya jadi juga… Thank udah di Ripiu… *memeluk anda semua* hm…. gue sakit perut (dibaca kepala) pas mencoba menyari ide buat yang ini sakit kepala gue ! SAKIT ! *dibunuh ama para pembaca* anyway… enjoy…** (P.s : semuanya OOC abis *Fang Fang ditemukan tewas di lembah hutan dengan mengenaskan akibat ditusuk, dipukul, dan di mutilasi pelaku kemungkinan adalah pemaca atau para Character di ceritanya *) **

**Kunoichi : yo, baru di update bos?**

**Fang Fang : iyo, gue sakit kepala soalnya bentar lagi mau masuk sekolah**

**Yukimura : sabar bu…**

**Nagamasa : ngomong ngomong terima kasih buat Review **

**Kunoichi : bisa aku bilang Disclaimer ?**

**Fang Fang : silah…**

**Oichi : eh… enak aja ! aku ! INI KAN CERITA TENTANG KU DAN NAGAMASA!**

**Kunoichi (nodongin senjatanya ke leher Oichi) jangan coba coba nona**

**Fang Fang : ( tambah Stress ) OKEH ! BIAR GUE ! DISCLAIMER ! CERITA INI ALIAS CHARANYA BUKAN PUNYA GUE !**

**Oichi : ini semua salahmu…**

**Kunoichi : go ahead pretty princess !**

**Mitsunari SW 3 Version : Enjoy**

**Fang Fang : DEDEMIT ATO SETAN DARI MANA INI !? **

**Yukimura and Nagamasa : ( sweatdrop mode on )**

**/lol\/lol\./lol\/lol\/lol\**

Suasana disitu sangat tenang, bahkan teralu tenang buat Author. Nagamasa sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan istrinya yang tercinta Oichi. Tapi, bukan di situasi yang Happy Happy ( dibaca damai ) melainkan disituasi yang menegangkan. Tentu aja, dimana lagi kalo bukan di medan perang ? masa dirumah sakit * Fang Fang dibunuh para pembaca *.

" Oichi…" kata Nagamasa pelan dan nyaris nggak kedengaran sama si Oichi

Oichi memasang wajah waspada untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya agar misi yang kakaknya berikan bisa terlaksana (alah).

" Nagamasa Azai !"seru Oichi yang siap melawan si Nagamasa dengan Mainannya ( sorry Oichi… * Fang Fang dipukulin ama Oichi* ) I mean what ever yang penting senjata dah. " bersiaplah untuk menemui ajal mu !" kata Oichi beneran tegas

" Oichi, aku tidak mau melawanmu…" kata Nagamasa tidak sanggup untuk melawan istrinya.

Oichi terdiam dan memasang tatapan ingin segera menghabisi Nagamsa. Seketika itu, Oichi mulai menyerang. Nagamasa hanya menghindar dari serangan serangan Oichi karena ia tidak ingin sedikitpun melawan istrinya. Nagamasa Akhirnya mengerakkan senjatanya tapi gerakan itu tidak melukai si Oichi sedikitpun. Melainkan membuat Oichi melepaskan pegangannya dari mai… I mean something-look-like-a-toy. Nagamasa kemudian memeluknya dengan pelukan yang sangat hangat…

" Oichi…, aku tidak ingin melawanmu…kamu pasti marah padaku kan ? karena aku telah mengirim mu dengan paksa kembali ke Kakakmu Oichi… ini juga, demi keselamatan mu… aku takut… aku sangat takut jika kau terluka karena sikapku yang menghianati kakakmu….Oichi… maafkan aku.." kata Nagamasa

Seketika itu, tetes air mata Oichi mulai pecah membasahi pipinya. Nagamasa mulai melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberi isyarat untuk Oichi menutup matanya. Nagamasa kemudian menciumnya….

" Nagamasa… aku… "

" jangan katakana apapun Oichi…" potong Nagamasa " aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya…" lanjut Nagamasa…

Oichi tersenyum bahagia dan kemudian memeluk Nagamasa… " semuanya akan baik baik saja " lanjut Nagamasa..

**The End **

**GAJE ABES ! ini bagusan jadi Alternatif ending buat Oichi * Fang Fang ditemukan dengan sejumlah luka tusukan dan pukulan* **


End file.
